Charles Locke
The Life of Locke The eldest of four children, Locke was brought up in a family that consisted of intense social and intellectual competition among the siblings. His father, Joseph Thomas Locke, had earned a multimillion-dollar fortune in banking and as a skilled player of the stock market. His mother, Mary Ann, was the daughter of John H. Himmler, a once mayor of San Fierro. Locke attended a public school in his neighborhood until the fourth grade, when he was selected to participate in a program for intellectually gifted children at the prestigious San Andreas Academy. Locke concentrated mainly on his studies in high school, and felt overwhelmed by the rigorous academic demands placed on him at San Andreas Academy. But the young man stayed well rounded; he was selected as the captain of the football team, an honor roll student all four years, president of the student council, and in 1986 he earned his high school diploma, as well as a Regents Scholarship. After serving as the head of the San Andreas State Department of Commerce, Charles’s father became Governor of San Andreas. This motivated Charles to further his education. Upon graduating, Locke immediately attended San Fierro University in the fall of 1986. Locke’s interests in being socially active steered him to join Alpha Omega Fraternity. Charles was a member of the Phi Upsilon pledge class along with friends Alfred Dean and Carl Lockwood. The trio of brothers fostered an appreciation for music and the arts as well as strong political views. During this time, Locke, Dean, and Lockwood attended several classical music concerts including the Trans-Siberian Orchestra, San Andreas Philharmonics, and Dos Dios. Locke held various positions within the fraternity, including Recruitment Director, Safety Chairman and President. Locke’s curricular accomplishments included several published articles within the realm of political science. In 1987, Locke wrote Etiamsi Omnes, Ego Non; Affirming the Fight against Liberalism which was his stance against the changing Liberal agenda of the country. He also wrote, What Exists behind the Doors of Congress in 1988, about the secretive behavior of past legislative and executive members of government. In 1990, Locke graduated from San Fierro University summa cum laude with a 3.97 GPA. Locke’s undergraduate professors suggested that Locke attend the university’s Masters in Business Administration (MBA) program the following semester. After some debate, Charles accepted the offer and continued his education. While a graduate student at San Fierro University, Locke found interests in Business Law from several new friends he had met, one of whom was Abigail Fredrickson. Abigail and Locke spent several nights a week working for a wealthy auto dealer as supervisors (Wang’s Auto and Otto’s Auto in San Fierro). Together, they increased annual sales by more than 100%. After some time, Abigail and Locke began dating. Furthermore, after less than 18 months, Locke proposed to Abigail. She simply couldn’t resist. Soon thereafter, Abigail and Charles graduated with an MBA. Their positions as a supervisors provided a networking jackpot for the two; shortly after graduating, the owner of the two large auto dealers passed away. He left the company to the two dedicated employees as he had no other family remaining. At this point, both were adequately prepared to take on the responsibilities. Several days after graduating, a professor at Vice Law School in Vice City called and suggested Locke take up further studies in Political Science and Law. Their interests were sparked by Locke’s previous research and writings. Because of the newly acquired business and new wife, Locke declined. Fortunately, Vice was not ready to give up on such a star student. As a result, Vice University granted Locke a large scholarship to attend the joint degree program between the PhD in Public Administration and a law degree (JD). After consulting with an academic advisor for the program and a consulting firm for the acquired company, Abigail and Charles decided that Abigail could manage the company with the help of a new board of trustees and that Charles would attend Vice. Although there was major distance between the two, the couple managed to stay together and in contact frequently. Charles managed to keep the course load relatively low throughout his six years at Vice. During that time, Abigail bought out an auto dealer in Vice City, and relocated the headquarters to there. Abigail had highly qualified store managers, who could manage the two San Fierro dealers while she was at home. Locke, in 1998, finally finished his education path. Locke was one who was once an individual expecting little out of education and was now graduating with two more graduate degrees. Furthermore, as early as a year before, Locke received several job positions from various law firms. After much debate with his wife, the Locke’s decided to move back to San Andreas to work at the Johnson and Johnson firm in Downtown San Fierro. Charles and Abigail moved to Bayside just north of San Fierro. Abigail decided to sell off the Vice City auto dealer location and continue running Wang’s and Otto’s. After Charles and Abigail settled in, Abigail would take potential clients to Las Venturas to the casinos and dine. Some of her clients owned large businesses which purchased bulk size orders for their companies. After 2 years, the she had made several connections at the casinos. In 2000, Caligula’s Casino offered Abigail a share in the business. The business was much more profitable than hers and less work, as she would be one of 6 owners. Abigail decided to sell of the auto company and bought a share in Caligula’s. This allowed Abigail more time and in 2001, Charles and Abigail had a child, John Andrew Locke. Two years later, in 2002, Locke was elected District Attorney of San Fierro under Mayor Clint Eastwood. He did this until 2010. Today, Abigail and Charles Locke live in Liberty City.